1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to aerosol powder dispersion systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercially available aerosol powder dispersion devices such as TSI Incorporated's small scale powder disperser, fluidized beds, and dry powder inhalers disperse relatively low quantities of powder. TSI's Fluidized Bed Aerosol Generator produces concentrations from 10-100 mg/m3 or 3-30 mg/min and the TSI Small-Scale Powder Disperse generates concentrations from 0.3-40 mg/m3 which is 3 to 90 mg/hour. The present invention economically provides dispersion rates of at least 170 mg/minute.